Carnal
by Crowley For King
Summary: Spencer needs a distraction. One-shot. Slash. Hella graphic description of sexy times. Derek/Spencer Dominant!Derek Don't be shy about leaving a review, folks *smirk*


Derek traced the pad of his finger around the rim of the wine glass in his hand, watching closely as Spencer paced back and forth across his living room floor. The young genius' cell phone was pressed against his ear and there was an irritated scowl on his pretty face.

With a sigh, Derek glanced down at Spencer's glass, long since abandoned on the edge of the coffee table. Reid's phone had buzzed to life about twenty minutes ago and Spencer had stood immediately once he saw whatever number had popped up on the caller ID. He'd set down his glass and the scowl had scrunched up his face before he'd even begun to pace.

Derek didn't know what it was that had his genius in such a state of annoyance; he was speaking in some kind of Slavic language that was almost certainly Russian. His words were sharp and loud, as if he was giving someone a pretty good tongue lashing, and the hand that wasn't holding the phone to his ear was gesticulating wildly, his movements just as angry as his foreign words.

Suddenly the young man came to a halt in the middle of the room, his eyes slid closed and he pulled a deep, calming breath through his nose.

Clooney's head rose up cautiously from his bed in the corner of the living room, his nose twitching as if he sensed danger in the air.

When Spencer brought the phone back to his ear and hissed out some acidic sounding order, Derek set down his own glass and stood, stepping around the coffee table to come and stand in front of his boyfriend.

Reid's face was pale with anger; his pupils mere pinpricks in the middle of his dark brown eyes and his lips were pressed so firmly together they'd lost their colour.

Through the receiver, Derek could hear the distant sound of hold music and he reached out to brush a piece of hair away from Spencer's face. He smiled when he saw that the gesture caused the other man's frown to smooth itself out.

"Everything ok?" He asked lowly. His stomach twisted when the question seemed to only remind Reid of why he was upset in the first place and his face crumpled into a scowl again.

The smaller man abruptly held up a hand and turned away when the hold music clicked off.

"James?" Reid asked, his tone one of forced politeness.

Derek folded his arms over his chest, wondering just what the hell was going on. He'd never seen Spencer in such a state of agitation. He was always so level headed. The fact that whatever was going on was so bad that Reid was snapping at people had him worried. Had something happened to his mother? Who was James? Who had he been speaking to in Russian?

"What the fuck is going on over there?" Spencer suddenly snapped in English, his voice rising. When he turned back around he was nearly snarling into the phone. "I trusted you to go over there and do your fucking job and I have to hear from one of your __students__ that -" He cut off abruptly when James interrupted him.

After only a few seconds, Spencer's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped like he couldn't comprehend the audacity of whatever the man on the phone was saying. He was shaking his head, brown eyes staring straight ahead, and his face slack with what Derek read as numb acceptance.

"Expect a call from the board for a formal termination, James, but I suggest you start packing now." Reid said calmly into the phone before ending the call.

Derek blinked, holding his tongue when the young genius fired his phone at the sofa like a baseball and then rubbed at his face with both hands and tangled his fingers in his hair.

"Hey." Derek wasn't at all sure how to help. It was obvious that the issue in question had something to do with the University the genius sometimes lectured at, but he really didn't know much about what Spencer did there. The realization made him feel a little guilty and he stepped forward to place a comforting hand on his lover's shoulder. "What can I do?"

The younger agent sighed sharply through his nose, hair wild from where he'd been tugging at it.

"Nothing." The man turned, his brown eyes flicking up to meet the larger man's and then flitting away towards the kitchen. "I need a drink."

Derek let his hand slide away from Spencer's shoulder as he turned and walked away. He glanced over at the untouched glass of wine on the coffee table before following the young man to the kitchen. He knew that Spencer hadn't forgotten it was there, the guy probably just needed something a little stronger.

When he walked through the door to his kitchen he had to bite his tongue, seeing Spencer throw back a shot and the immediately tipping the bottle to refill the tiny glass again. He got the second one down his throat before Derek reached him and gently but firmly pried the glass from his slender fingers.

"Alright, talk to me, Pretty Boy." He said, rolling his eyes at the glare the other man gave him when he recapped the bourbon. "You don't normally do this kind of thing." He continued, shaking the bottle a little as he placed it back in the cupboard.

Spencer merely folded his slender arms over his torso and fixed him with a look that Derek couldn't quite read. "I got someone a job at a university in Russia and he fucked it up and I'm pissed." He stated plainly, much more frank than he usually was. He looked away. "Anyway, there's nothing you can do."

There was obviously a lot more to the story and Derek wanted to ask what it was that 'James' had done to fuck up so bad but decided if Spencer wanted him to know then he'd know. The young genius did not respond well to being pushed for information he didn't want to give and Derek wasn't about to make things worse just to satisfy his own curiosity.

Instead, he wrapped his large hand around one of Spencer's forearms and pulled the slender man against him. It felt like every muscle in Reid's body was as taut as a drum and he stood stiffly in place as Derek pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

Despite his gentle touches, Spencer remained stubbornly rigid in his arms, body nearly vibrating with left-over annoyance with James, so Derek pressed himself more firmly against the lithe man, pinning him between the counter and his body, and reached up to circle his hand around the back of Spencer's neck.

A gentle squeeze and Derek could feel the smaller man begin to relax against him and it made a jolt of heat shoot straight to his cock. When Reid's arms finally unfolded and he tentatively ran his hands up Morgan's muscular chest, the older man took the opportunity to snag an arm around the tiny waist and pull them flush together.

This time when he pressed their lips together, Spencer responded, opening his mouth under Derek's.

He communicated his appreciation with another gentle squeeze around the back of Spencer's neck as pushed his tongue into the willing mouth, tasting the sharp sting of bourbon keenly on his lover's tongue. When he gently caught Spencer's bottom lip between his teeth, the young genius let out an abrupt sigh and all the tension in his body seemed to leave with the whoosh of air from his lungs.

Derek felt slender hands slide up over his pectoral muscles and he flexed them with a cheeky grin against Spencer's lips, loving the soft giggle he was rewarded with. He kissed his way down to the spot where Reid's neck met his shoulder and licked a stripe over the skin; Spencer shivering against him had his cock throbbing to attention in his pants and he let his hand go from the back of the smaller mans neck to push up and tangle in his soft hair.

He gripped the honey brown locks just hard enough to pull Spencer's head back and expose more pale skin for him to lick and bite and the young genius moaned under him, his small hands clutching at Derek's t-shirt and his hips starting to grind in tiny mindless circles, seeking friction from his lover.

"Derek." Reid mumbled against his neck, his hot tongue darting out between soft kisses to his skin like kitten licks.

Derek pulled his hands away so that he could tug at the hem of Spencer's shirt, quickly pulling it over the genius' head when he lifted his long arms. He went for the younger man's belt next, expertly unbuckling it and then pulling it through the loops so fast it cracked like a whip and made Spencer laugh.

"You feeling any better yet, Pretty Boy?" He asked after he pulled the man close again.

Spencer looked up at him, his lower back bowing under Derek's arms as he leaned back.

"You've always been able to distract me unlike anything else, Derek Morgan." He replied, big brown eyes swimming with arousal.

Derek let his eyes flutter closed when Spencer's fingers ghosted over his face and sighed happily when soft lips pressed against his. But the hardness pressing against Derek's thigh belied the gentle caresses and he let his hand wander down the vast expanse of warm skin under his hand until he reached the swell of Spencer's ass and pushed his fingers under the band of the genius' underwear.

When the smaller man pushed his hips back in encouragement, a growl escaped Derek's throat before he could reign it in and he pushed his hand down further, sliding his middle finger between Spencer's cheeks and firmly teasing the tight pucker there.

Fire ignited in the pit of his stomach when Spencer gasped, arching his back to press against the finger teasing his hole.

Derek leaned back a little, drinking in the sight of his lover's face, slack with building pleasure, eyes half open and unfocused, mouth gasping for air.

"God, you're beautiful." Derek muttered, pulling his hand out of his lover's pants so that he could unbutton the clasp and undo the zipper.

A touch of awareness returned to Spencer's expression and a faint blush coloured his pale cheeks, skinny arms tightening around Derek's broad shoulders.

He had the same reaction almost every time Derek told him he was beautiful or gorgeous or stunning or any other synonym for those words. It both made Derek smile and want to grimace. They hadn't been together that long, him and Reid, but it was obvious that he had been the first person ever to point out the fact that Spencer was a beautiful man. In fact, he'd be willing to bet that Spencer had spent most of his life hearing the opposite and likely found it hard to believe that what Derek said was true. After all, if you grow up only hearing bad things about yourself and then someone suddenly tells you differently...

He sighed and pushed the sad thoughts away, vowing – as he always did – to make it his life's mission to make sure that Spencer one day understood how amazing he was.

The smaller man wiggled his hips to aid in the removal of his pants and Derek grinned.

"You want it bad, don't you, baby?" He teased, making the smaller man blush even harder.

"Shut up." Spencer muttered, stepping out of the jeans and briefs pooled around his ankles and kicking them away.

Derek swallowed when he looked down and his mouth suddenly filled with saliva.

Spencer's lean body was completely naked before him, skin creamy and pale and flushed around his neck. He was all soft angles and clean lines and he was staring up at Derek with those big doe eyes and all the trust in the world and it took everything he had not to just bend the young genius over the table and fuck him till he screamed.

Instead he pinned Spencer with a stare that made him swallow nervously and walked to the junk draw at the end of the counter to grab one of the many bottles of lube he had stashed around his house. He kept himself in check, keeping his hands to himself instead of grabbing at the younger man and pulled out one of the chairs around the island and sat down.

Spencer was watching him curiously, his eyes darting down to the tube in his hand and then back up to his face, eyes snapping this way and that, obviously trying to work out just what Derek planned on doing.

"Come here." He ordered gently, his cock twitching in his pants when Spencer stepped smoothly in front of him.

"Put your hands on the counter." His voice sounded a little strained even to his own ears but he merely smirked when Spencer's look went from curious to suspicious.

But the genius did as Derek instructed, turning to lean forward and place his hands palms down on the marble.

Ignoring the growing ache between his legs, Derek scooted his chair forward so he was sitting directly behind the smaller man, his knees between Spencer's long legs and he had perfect access to the smaller man's cock and backside.

He could feel Spencer's eyes on him but refused to look up, his stomach flipping and his heart pounding when he realized that he had Spencer naked from head to toe and bent over the counter while he was still fully clothed. He was in complete control and he actually had to take a deep breath so that he didn't come in his pants right then and there.

"Spread your legs." He said softly, hooking a hand around Spencer's lightly muscle thigh and tugging until he was spread sufficiently wide.

He pushed his hand up the inside of the other man's thigh - revelling in how soft his skin was - before he pulled his hands away and grabbed the tube of lube. He poured a generous amount into the palm of his left hand and then spread it around like hand cream.

Without looking up at his lover's face where it was staring over his skinny shoulder, Derek brought his hand to the tiny pucker and pressed the pad of his finger against it, Spencer's soft gasp telling him everything he needed to know. He rubbed at the intimate spot, spreading the lube around while his other hand settled high up on the outside of Reid's thigh in a steadying grip.

He slowed his teasing touches and then gently pushed against the tight ring of muscles until they gave way and he slipped inside, glancing up when Spencer's breathing sped up. He kept pushing in, watching as his finger disappeared into his lover's tight opening, his walls fluttering like a nervous bird around the intrusion.

When his knuckles were pressing against Spencer's backside he stilled his hand, taking a moment to stroke the skin of his lover's inner thigh soothingly while he got used to the stretch.

Derek hadn't been with many men before Spencer, but none of the men he __had__ been with had been as...__slight__ as Reid was. He supposed they weren't matched very well in the sense of the practical mechanics of sex. Derek was very well above average in size and Spencer was a slender, willowy man and sex would probably by easier for him if he was with someone who wasn't as well endowed as Derek.

He'd found out the hard way that the young genius needed a fair bit of preparation before he was able to safely take Derek inside him, though not for lack of want. That had been an alarming experience that he did not wish to dwell on now.

Shaking the thoughts away, Derek pushed inside a little deeper, feeling for the small bundle of nerves that always made Spencer jump like he'd been shocked.

He found it on accident, his finger brushing over it firmly before he even realized what it was that he was touching, and Spencer cried out with the intensity of it, his fingers curling against the marble counter.

"Shit! Sorry!" Derek winced when he heard the ragged breaths punching out of his lover's throat. He took his hand off Reid's thigh and rubbed over the younger man's lower back gently, feeling the muscles jump and tremble under his fingers. "You ok?" He asked. He felt guilty. The young genius had always seemed to be more sensitive to touch and physical sensations than most people and the unexpected jab to his prostate – while pleasurable – was likely overwhelming.

Spencer nodded quickly, his breaths calming, and after another few seconds, he was pushing back against the finger inside him, a little whine easing past his lips.

Derek returned his attention to his lover's backside, slowly pulling his finger out and then pushing back in, shifting in his chair when Spencer mewled and leaned forward slightly, exposing his entrance to Derek's eyes even more.

He slowly fucked Spencer with his finger, keeping the pace steady and firm while the muscles loosened, hardly blinking as he stared at the spot where he penetrated his lover's body, ears straining to hear every little gasp and whine Reid made.

"Derek...please, more." The smaller man moaned eventually, glancing over his shoulder with eyes clouded with lust.

He grinned, pouring more lube onto his fingers and resting two fingers against Spencer's hole. He rubbed at the still tight pucker. "Deep breath, Pretty Boy."

He knew this was the part that the slender man found most difficult. One finger was nothing, but two had him feeling the stretch acutely.

Knowing this, Derek took his time, pushing firmly against the ring of muscle until it loosened and he was able to ease inside his lover's hot, tight channel. Spencer's body resisted instinctively – even though the man himself was moaning, his back arching down with pleasure – and Derek watched, rubbing comforting circles on Reid's back, while Spencer's walls squeezed his fingers rhythmically in an effort to push him out.

Derek never tired of this and part of him wondered if one day he should really sit down and think about why he got off so hard on having this kind of control over Spencer. He'd never really felt this way about anyone, but there was just something so...__erotic__ about having this kind of power over Reid and reducing the genius to a whimpering, shuddering mess on the end of his fingers or cock that made the edges of Derek's vision wobble and heat strike through him like lightning. It ignited something carnal inside him that he couldn't really explain.

He increased the pressure behind his hand and abruptly pushed up into Spencer several inches and the younger man let out a strangled cry, spreading his legs father apart and sinking down so that he was resting on his forearms, hips bent at ninety degrees. The angle of his hips and the fact that his legs were spread as they were pulled Spencer's cheeks apart, giving Derek an eyeful of his own fingers buried in his tight hole.

"Fuck..." Derek breathed, spreading his fingers and watching the muscle stretch.

"Harder, Derek. __More__!" Spencer accentuated his pleas with a firm roll of his hips, effectively impaling himself on the larger man's fingers and forcing them in up to Derek's knuckles.

Spencer's guttural moan was enough to quell Derek's jolt of panic that Reid might have hurt himself.

Suddenly the genius was glaring over his shoulder. "I'm not going to break, Derek!"

'__I could snap you in two, Pretty Boy.__' Derek thought to himself while he spread his fingers as much as he could inside his lover, earning another groan.

With a smirk, he snaked his free hand between Spencer's spread legs and gripped the base of his cock, pulling his fingers out and then driving them back in so that the lithe man actually pitched forward with the surprising force.

He pumped Spencer's cock in time with the thrusts into his body and within only a few seconds his pale cock was leaking pre-cum and his thighs were quivering and Derek was literally drooling at the sight of his fingers pushing in and out of his lovers now loose hole.

His own cock was straining hard against his jeans and his hips were twitching where he sat, thinking of how it was going to feel when he could finally push his cock into Spencer's warm, willing body.

"Derek...Derek..." Spencer panted. "Please, I'm ready...I'm ready..."

Morgan was dubious. The young genius sounded delirious with pleasure and Derek knew from experience that just because Spencer's dick was ready didn't mean the rest of his body was prepared to take Derek's cock.

He let his fingers slip free and used both hands to pull Spencer's cheeks apart, exposing his stretched hole.

Someone moaned, and it took a second for Derek to realize it was him. "You ready for my cock, Pretty Boy?" He asked, his voice like gravel.

"Yes...yes!"

The older man contemplated giving the younger what he wanted right then and there. But he knew just from looking that Reid wasn't stretched enough.

He stood silently from the chair. First things first, he needed to get his cock out of his pants because it was actually starting to hurt. At the sound of his zipper, Spencer's head snapped up to peer over his shoulder and he wriggled his slim hips enticingly when he knew Derek was looking.

With his aching member finally free of the terrible confines of his jeans, Derek felt his focus coming back under control and he kicked the chair out of the way and stepped over to his lover.

Pressing his large hand between Spencer's shoulder blades, he pushed. "Come on, down on the table."

Derek swallowed, glancing down at where his cock was pressing against the space between Reid's cheeks. It would be so easy...__so__ easy to just spread the genius open and force his cock inside his body.

His hands came up to grip the smaller man's hips in a bruising hold at the mere thought. It would be so tight and so hot and Spencer would squirm in pleasure and pain and Derek would hold him down; would pin him to the table and hold him still and fuck into him so hard -

"Derek, __please__!"

He debated for a second longer before he looked down and saw Spencer's entrance desperately clench around nothing but air and then he was grabbing the lube off the counter. Spencer's hole wanted to be filled and he was fucking well gonna give it more than it could handle.

He emptied what was likely way beyond enough lube onto his cock and pumped it a few times before gathering some of the access and shoving two fingers back into Reid's hole, twisting his hand to spread the slick substance around.

His breath caught in his throat and he pulled his hand free, lining up the head of his cock.

"You ready?"

"__Yes__!" Spencer snapped, reaching back to grab Derek's hips and guide him forward.

"Hands on the counter!" Derek ordered, satisfied when those slender hands immediately slapped back down onto the marble.

He jerked his hips sharply, pushing past the loosened ring of muscle and meeting a surprising amount of resistance. Spencer tensed under him and he stilled, running his thumb over the rim of Spencer's hole. It was straining to take him in, as he knew it would, and he watched closely while Reid's rib cage expanded – making his ribs pop against his skin – with deep breaths.

He pushed forward another inch, feeling Spencer's wall flutter and tremble; resisting him.

"Come on, baby boy, let me in." He said softly, stroking soothingly along the prominent ridges of the genius' spine.

"I'm trying." Gasped Spencer, hands balled into fists. "You're so big."

Knowing that Spencer was just stating a fact as he saw it and not using some line from a porno was like a shot of steroids to Derek's ego and, with a growl, his hips rolled forward before he could stop them, his cock forcing itself in several inches.

"Ah, fuck!" Spencer reared up off the table and pressed his hands to the top of Derek's thighs, pushing firmly in an obvious signal to __stop__.

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm sorry..." Derek gasped, pleasure thrumming through his veins like molten lava. He struggled to keep his head above the murky waters of his arousal, knowing that he could very easily hurt his little genius if he didn't get himself under control.

Spencer had yet to take him all the way to the hilt, though to be fair they'd only had penetrative sex a handful of times since their relationship had started a couple months ago. He wasn't sure if the smaller man even __could__ take all of him.

He was careful when he pulled back out. Going slow and watching his lover closely for any signs of distress.

"Ok?" He asked when it was just the head of his cock inside.

Spencer nodded, eyes closed, face pressed to the marble counter and breathing ragged.

Derek started with slow and shallow thrusts, no more than a few inches deep, biting his lip harshly to distract himself from how badly he wanted to just clamp a hand around Reid neck, hold him down and fuck him hard.

"Ok...ok, more." Spencer said underneath him, pulling Derek back from his own thoughts.

On his next thrust in, Derek pushed a little further, closing his eyes against the feel of the head of his cock stretching his lover deep inside. A groan clawed it's way from his throat.

"More, Derek. It's ok. __More__."

Barely holding on to the last dregs of his self restraint anyway, Derek couldn't comply fast enough, gripping slender hips tight enough to bruise and forcing his way in, spreading his slight lover open from the inside.

A constant stream of half formed words and strangled whines were falling from Spencer's mouth and through the cloud of sensation fogging up Derek's brain, his suddenly felt his hips pressing firmly against his lover's backside.

He blinked down, awareness returning to him as harshly as if someone had thrown a bucket of water over his head.

"Jesus..." He muttered in sudden panic, staring down at where his hips were pressing against Spencer. He eyes snapped up from where he'd forced himself inside his lover's body, over the slim and quivery back muscles, taking in Spencer's small hands balled into tight fists against the marble counter top and to the side of his face, drawn taut with pain.

"Spencer?" He called tentatively, rubbing a hand over the man's prominent shoulder blades; his stomach twisting when he realized how hard the younger man was shaking. "Spencer, talk to me, baby boy. You ok?"

"Give...give me a second." Spencer said, his voice strained.

"Tell me what's happening. You've gotta talk to me." Derek said gently, feeling more and more guilty by the second.

Sure, Reid had asked for more, but it wasn't the first time the young man had bitten off more than he could chew. Derek was the more experienced of the two – by a lot – and he should have had better control over himself.

But suddenly Reid was pushing himself back up, his breathing heavy but his voice steady when he said. "Ok, I'm good."

"Wha – you sure?"

Spencer reached back to grab one of the hands Derek had clamped around his hip and pulled it around and between his legs.

Derek gasped, feeling his lover's hard cock straining between his still shaking thighs.

"__I'm good__."

He swallowed, his cock twitching in Spencer's tight channel. "Ok then."

It took a few more minutes of patient and slow movements but eventually Derek was able to thrust long and hard and deep just like he'd wanted to since they'd first started dating.

Almost as if he didn't believe Spencer was taking him as deep as he was, Derek couldn't take his eyes off his own cock sliding in and out of his lover's body. He pulled out until the head was catching on the ring of loose muscles and then pushed steadily forward, watching – unable to even blink – as he disappeared inch by inch inside Reid's willing body.

As for Spencer, he seemed like he might be on the verge of a religious experience. He'd long since lost the ability to articulate any kind of words and instead was keening and whining and moaning and gasping with every thrust of Derek's mammoth cock.

Heat was coiling like a red hot spring in Derek's core and he thrust harder and harder, bending down to press his chest to Spencer's back and wrap his arms around his tiny waist, pressing an open mouthed kiss to Reid's shoulder, the force of his own thrusts jerking Spencer's body under his mouth.

He wondered, as he felt his orgasm building like water behind a dam, if he could make Spencer come without touching him. Would the genius come on his cock? Or would he get to fill his ass with cum and then milk his prostate until he begged to be touched?

He abruptly slowed his thrusts and came to a stop, a little surprised when Spencer sobbed out his name.

"Don't! Don't stop, Derek __please__!"

His cock twitched inside his lover's abused hole at Spencer's desperate words and he took a moment to feel along the smaller man's body, only just realizing how hard the man was shaking.

" __Please...please!__ "

"Shh..." He said, trying to quiet the tremors with his touch alone.

But that only seemed to make things worse because Spencer jerked beneath him as if Derek's hands burned.

"__Derek__!"

Spencer tried to push himself up and wedge a hand between his torso and the table to grab his cock but his arms shook so badly that he needed both of them just to hold himself up. He gave a cry of frustration.

"It's too much, Derek, __please__! It's too much!"

He realized then that Spencer wasn't just begging for it but that he was actually starting to get overwhelmed and Derek felt a little guilty when the realization sent a spike of heat right to his cock, which was still buried in Spencer's over-sensitized hole.

He folded himself over the young genius and picked up a brutal pace that had Spencer screaming loud enough that the neighbours might actually call the cops. The obscene sound of flesh slapping against flesh was drowned out only by Spencer's strangled cries and Derek's growling moans.

When his orgasm hit, Derek saw white, his hips snapping forward with such force that he shoved Spencer across the counter top and forced him up on his toes. Even though he would be embarrassed about it later, a roar burst from his chest when he exploded deep inside Spencer's body. Wave after wave hit him, his vision going white despite the fact that his eyes were firmly closed.

His thrusts eventually slowed to a lazy crawl, and he pressed his lips to the back of Spencer's neck, feeling his own cum leaking out of the small man's spent hole. He pushed a hand down between Reid's sticky thighs curiously and smirked when he found that the poor guy had yet to come.

"You want some help with that, Pretty Boy?" He drawled against the sweaty skin under his mouth.

Spencer merely whimpered, too far gone to form words.

"I got you, baby." He pulled his softening cock from Spencer's body, pressing a hand to his lower back when he squirmed.

He immediately replaced his cock with three fingers, pushing them in deep and meeting no resistance. He found Reid's sweet spot right away, his fingers swiping over it at the same time he grabbed the genius' weeping cock and started pumping.

Spencer snarled and growled and bucked under him and Derek's mouth watered at the primal display. He'd never seen Reid so far gone and he wished he could keep the smaller man in this state longer. See how far he could push the young genius before he cracked. As it was, Spencer was already clawing at the counter top and his slim hips were pushing back against the fingers inside him in tired but steady circles.

It was only a few seconds later that Derek felt Spencer's walls contracting weakly against his fingers.

"Come on, baby boy, come for me." He purred.

That was all it took and Spencer was spilling hot waves of come over his hand with a strangled cry, his lithe body twisting and jerking with the force of his own orgasm.

Derek chuckled, pushing his fingers hard into the smaller man's hole as he convulsed.

After Spencer had stopped moving and his breathing had calmed, Derek regrettably pulled his hands away...only to have to reach out again and grab his lover when he slid bonelessly off the counter.

He sunk to his knees with his genius cradled in his arms. It took a split second for him to realized that Reid was unconscious.

"Spencer?" He called, feeling something cold sweep through his stomach and obliterate any post coital warmth.

"Spencer!" He called again, giving the man a shake when he didn't respond.

After what felt like a million years, the genius' eyes fluttered and then stared up at Derek in confusion.

"God, you literally blew my mind." mumbled the younger, his eyes unfocused. He rolled his head to press his face against the fabric of Morgan's t-shirt.

"You scared the hell outta me!" Derek accused, hugging the lithe man close to his body. "Don't ever do that again!"

"S'your fault." Was the slurred retort. His pale face crumpled in a weak frown. "M'tired."

Derek had to take a few deep breathes before he felt steady enough to stand. He cradled Spencer to his chest and carried him up to their bedroom, laying him gently on the king size bed before padding over to the en suite washroom and flicking on the light. He glanced at himself in the mirror, grimacing at the sweat soaking through the fabric of his tshirt and the spots of cum on the front of his pants.

He stripped down naked, kicking his clothes into a corner of the washroom. When he turned back around with the intention of trying to coax Spencer into the shower, his eye caught a flash of colour in the mirror. He frowned at the reflection of the light switch on the wall.

Was that...red paint...?

Suddenly ice cascaded into his stomach and he spun to stare at the smear of blood on the white plastic casing around the switch...and then down at his hand. The one that had been inside...

"Spencer!"

He tore back into the room, barely registering his lover's sluggish, sleepy movements, and leapt onto the bed. He grabbed Spencer's bony shoulders and shook him, perhaps a little harder than necessary, calling his name until Spencer finally opened his eyes and scowled up at him.

"The hell is wrong with you? Get off me." The genius grumbled, pushing against Morgan's chest.

"Roll over." Derek ordered, keeping his voice level. Just because his insides were squirming with worry didn't mean he needed to scare Spencer for nothing. He placed one hand on the smaller man's hip and the other on his shoulder and gently pushed. "Come on. Turn over."

Spencer gave him an incredulous look, suddenly much more awake. "You've __got__ to be kidding." He swallowed. "Derek, I can't...I need to rest for a bit."

If possible, Derek's stomach fell even further. Spencer thought he wanted to fuck him again and the apologetic look in his big brown eyes and the pained wince when he shifted against the sheets made Derek want to punch himself.

"No, baby boy." He said softly, cupping Spencer's cheek with his hand, his stomach twisting itself into knots. He pushed more insistently against his lover's hip, knowing full well that he could very easily just manhandle the smaller man on to his stomach if he'd wanted to. But given the fact that he was trying to check and see how much he may have injured his willowy lover, he couldn't bear the thought of forcing him.

"Just trust me." He said at last.

With a final, confused look, Spencer rolled over onto his stomach, wrapping his arms around the pillow under his head, one knee bent out to the side.

Derek moved to sit between the genius' long legs, pushing his knee out further and then placing a large hand on each pale cheek.

"Derek." Spencer warned, throwing a look over his shoulder.

"It's ok. I'm not gonna...just...hold still for a sec."

Spencer huffed, but his shaggy head of wavy brown locks fell back onto his pillow.

Derek spread him open carefully, swallowing when he saw that his own cum was still leaking out of Spencer's wide open, fucked out hole.

Right, __focus__.

He spotted the smear of red against Spencer's pale skin immediately and sucked in a breath.

"What __are__ you doing?" Spencer grumbled, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"You're...you're bleeding." Derek said, pulling his hands away when Spencer rolled back over to face him.

The genius merely frowned, as if he didn't understand what Derek had just told him.

"Spencer, you're __bleeding__." Derek said more firmly. "We need to get you to the hospital."

He couldn't believe this had happened. Why hadn't Spencer told him to stop if it was hurting? Why hadn't he said anything? He replayed the last hour they'd spent in the kitchen as he pulled on a pair of sweatpants. He'd gotten lost a few times; distracted by his own pleasure, nearly drowning in it. He remembered Spencer shaking and trembling under him. He remembered..

"__It's too much, Derek, please! It's too much!"__

He groaned, feeling like a piece of garbage. This was the second time in a row he'd overwhelmed his genius and not been able to read the signs until it was over. What the hell was wrong with him? He made a promise to himself last time that before they did anything else they were going to have a talk about __limits__.

Spencer's small hand on his bicep made him pause and blink.

"What?" He asked. He looked down at his still very naked boyfriend. "What are you doing put some clothes on we have to-"

"Derek!"

"What?"

Spencer huffed out a laugh. "It's ok, Derek. I'm __fine__."

"Reid, you're __bleeding__."

The younger man actually had the audacity to roll his eyes. "That's normal." He said, waving his hand in the air like Derek's concern was a pesky mosquito. "Especially when having intercourse with someone of your..." His brown eyes darted downward. "...considerable size."

Derek was still trying to wrap his head around Spencer saying that it was, apparently, normal to bleed after sex, unable to fully appreciate the compliment.

"So...you're not...?"

"Going to bleed to death? No. I just need to __rest__. Like I said." Spencer turned and walked into the washroom, leaving Derek standing by the dresser, gaping.

He suddenly felt a little foolish. He should have just asked Spencer outright about it. "Don't you ever get tired of knowing everything?" He called across the room as he pulled his sweats back off.

"No, not really." Was the smug reply.

He followed his young lover into the washroom just as the shower was turned on. "Ok, after we shower you and I need to talk." He said firmly.

When the words reached his brain, Spencer spun around, his eyes wide. "Like, __talk__ talk or...just talk?"

"__Talk__ talk...about limits and safewords." Derek answer, placing a hand on his lover's back and guiding him into the shower. "Because I'm going to have a heart attack every time we have sex if we don't hash things out."

He stepped into the shower as well, feeling a smile twist his lips when Spencer looked up at him with that frown he only wore when Derek was the one confusing him.

"Why would you be worried about having a heart attack during sex? You're in optimal physical condition."

Derek grinned, swelling like a puffer fish.

"You know, for someone your age."

"...jerk." Derek sneered when his lover started laughing.


End file.
